As is pointed out in the aforementioned parent disclosure and as disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,413; 3,726,072; and 4,000,603, effort has been expended heretofore toward optimizing the manufacturing efficiency of machines and methods involved in forming textile yarn. Particularly with regard to ring spinning machines, as evidenced by the aforementioned related disclosures, such development has included apparatus and methods for detecting broken yarns on ring spinning machines, interrupting the supply of roving strand materials to the drafting systems by which attenuated strand materials are formed as a portion of the process of spinning yarn, and providing information to machine operators and mill management concerning operating conditions of the machines.
As the apparatus and methods proposed in accordance with the aforementioned prior patents have achieved acceptance and some success in textile mills, and as operators and managers have learned to use reported information to increasing advantage, the desirability of providing yet further information for the assistance of operators and managers has been appreciated. More particularly, it has been recognized that data captured and stored by a data processing system may well include specific information which would be of interest to or even necessary for an operator or manager.